


A Slave To Love

by MissSparkles



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Sexual Abuse, Slavery, pervy Decepticons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparkles/pseuds/MissSparkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the event of 'The search for Alpha Trion', Elita One is captured and secretly taken to the Nemesis on Earth to become Megatron slave and is soon joined by other femmes. The Autobots are aware of this and Megatron is happy to keep it that way while trying to permanently bond the femmes to the Decepticons.</p><p>Can our favourite femmes resist or will they remain slaves? Read on to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slave To Love

**Author's Note:**

> A Couple of things to say about this story. Firstly, despite what Shockwave implies in the G1 episode, the Search for Alpha Trion, in my story, he has been fighting them all this time. I don't think they could have gone that long without coming into fairly regular contact with him.
> 
> Second, if anyone has come across this story before, you'll notice changes. I've decided to edit it for AO3, mostly taking out the song lyrics and a few other minor changes. Hope this still works for everyone. If anyone has already read this story, please don't spoil anything for new readers, thanks. 
> 
> The rest of the chapters won't feature so many journal entry's, only a few from Elita.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment.

Chromia.

The day cycle started well enough.

Heh, what a way to start an entree, I swear Elita’s finally rubbing off on me.

Well anyhow, the cycle begun with a raid on that one-eyed snake headquarters to nab some Energon. The team consisted so yours truly, Moonracer and Firestar. First thing we did was try to find where Shockwave kept the Energon, and that meant fiding the control panel. Firestar located where it was hidden.

It was a simply matter of blasting it open.

We got a good load of Energon but Moony got a little careless and triggered a trap so of course the purple Cyclops came rushing down. Can you believe the moron actually freed Moony, he seems to do something stupid every time we meet. Ah well, it’s something to laugh about during downtime.

So anyway, we got back okay with all the Energon but unfortunately Shockwave had a drone follow us. I blasted it but it had followed us too far and now Shockwave had a good idea of where we were based.

You know its times like this, I wish my Mech was here, him and the other male Autobots.

Speaking of which, where _the hell are they?_

Seriously, it’s been almost four million years and I haven’t had a frag in _all_ that time. When I get my hands on Ironhide, he is going to suffer.

Since Shockwave started getting shipments of Energon, we now know the main Decpeticon army has resurfaced but what about the Autobots, that’s the big question. I....know Hide’s not dead, but I can’t contact him through our bond, it’s like there’s something blocking it, same with Elita.

Too much time has past, we all need to rebond with each other to reconnect. So why don’t they try and call, you know, would it kill them to get their afts over here? To be fair, they wouldn’t be able to as they obviously don’t have our comm. frequencies or base location. But still, if all those fraggers are alive, why in the pit haven’t they showed _up?_

I mean, how hard can it be, if Megatron is managing to send supplies can’t they......smuggle themselves over here or something. Then again, they are Mechs and as we all know Mechs aren’t known for their processor strength. Even my Hide lacks a little in that department, though he’s still the best with any firepower that I know. Apart from me of course. 

We shouldn’t have let Elita go out there on her own, but it was Alpha Trion’s suggestion that we do so. But as incredible as she is, she is only one and couldn’t stop them destroying the entrance to our base.

She kept her comm. on as she fought them and by the sounds of it put up one hell of a fight, heh I swear I heard Ramjet and Astrotrain scream like Sparklings. But in the end, that damn Seeker Starscream got her and now she is their prisoner.

And though we all uninjured, we have no way out and the computer is destroyed.

We cannot rescue her even call for help.

Shockwave.

Update for personal journal.

I am deeply embarrassed with the way things begun this cycle, thanks once again to those accursed Autobot Femmes. After all the effort Megatron went to send me that Energon, they go and steal it.

The one good thing about this incident is that Megatron was pleased to learn that I had a good idea as to the location of their base. He ordered me to capture Elita One at all costs, he has wanted her for some time now.

Considering she is Optimus Prime’s mate, this is understandable as she would make a very valuable hostage. In fact, Megatron even sent me a team of his Decepticons which consisted of Starscream, Astrotrain, Ramjet and Rumble.

Since I had located the very likely entrance to the Femmes base, they set off straight away. In the meantime, I have set about repairing the damage done by those accursed Femmes while I await their return.

Ah, they have just contacted me, Elita One is their prisoner and the Autobot Femme base is destroyed. At last, they will no longer be a problem or so Starscream assures me.

 _Sigh,_ I wish I could believe that.

End of Journal entree.

Starscream’s POV.

Starscream stared down with satisfaction at their prisoner, finally after all this time they had the Autobot Femme Commander. And what was even better was that it was thanks to him that their mission had succeeded, he couldn’t wait for the praise that would surely be forthcoming.

“Well, Starscream,” Megatron snapped as the computer finally connected him to the Nemesis.

Starscream couldn’t stop a huge smirk of triumph spread across his beautiful features as Megatron looked expectantly at him.

“The mission, Megatron,” Starscream begun, bending slightly to grab hold of the kneeling Femme.

“Was a complete success,” and with that he hauled Elita One to her feet and thrust her at the screen.

She glared defiantly as Megatron leered, a very tight smile on his face. After he, Starscream had caught her, she had been cuffed and brought to Shockwave’s headquarters to wait until they could contact their leader.

“Elita One,” he practically purred as he surveyed her with hungry red optics.

“Megatron,” she greeted coldly even as she stood tall, showing she wasn’t afraid.

“I was so glad to hear of your continuing existence,” Megatron continued as though the two were having a pleasant chat.

Elita gave him a cold smile.

“As was I,”

“Really,” he sneered as Ramjet and Astrotrain laughed in the background.

“Why yes, because if you’re alive then Optimus and the others are still alive,” Elita explained causing Megatron to scowl slightly at the mention.

But he soon recovered and was smiling again as Starscream gripped her arm tightly.

“I won’t deny that dear Optimus Prime still functions,” he said silkily. “But I’m afraid there isn’t going to be a happy reunion for either of you.”

This made Elita frown, she had obviously assumed that Megatron would use her as some sort of bait for Prime. If she had been any other Femme, like say that Femme SIC Chromia, then that probably would have been the case. But she was special.

“You see, Elita,” Megatron continued, obviously enjoying her confusion. “You’re going to be living with me and the other Decepticons for the foreseeable future.”

Elita narrowed her ocean blue optics.

“And what purpose will that serve.”

Megatron laughed cruelly.

“Why should the Autobots get all the Femmes? In time you will come to appreciate me, my dear,”

And with that he cut the connection, leaving a frowning pink Femme, the news had unsettles her but she was hiding it.

Starscream now turned to Shockwave.

“Thanks for all your help guardian,” his tone just shy of a sneer.

“It was my pleasure to serve Lord Megatron,” Shockwave replied in a tone almost as monotonous as Soundwave.

Starscream smirked and said.

“You will activate the Space Bridge so that we can immediately depart, Megatron is anxious to meet his prize.”

“As you wish Starscream,” the faceless Mech said as he went over to a control console.

“Now Astrotrain, transform,” Starscream ordered as they made their way over to the entrance to the Space Bridge.

“Why,” the large grey and purple Mech demanded.

“Because we cannot risk the Autobots spotting Elita, dolt,” Starscream snapped. “She will travel inside you along with Rumble,”

Astrotrain grumbled but knew Megatron would punish him if he didn’t do as ordered. So he transformed and Starscream and Rumble led their prisoner into him. After chaining her to the wall, Starscream exited leaving only the Minicon as a guard.

The trip back to Earth was without incident, there were no Autobots in the vicinity as they left the Space Bridge and took off, heading for their underwater base. Both he and Ramjet flanked Astrotrain as he flew until finally they reached their destination.

Once they had landed on the platform, the first thing Starscream did was order Astrotrain to open up which the triple changer did. Starscream dragged her out and along the corridor, the others following at his heels.

Finally they reached the door to the Control Room, and Starscream paused to open it.

“Welcome, my dear,” Starscream smirked as he shoved her forward. “To the Nemesis.”

........................

Elita held her head high as Starscream pushed her in front of him and towards Megatron. No matter what, she would not show any weakness in front of them, they were not worth it. She could only hope that this resolve wouldn’t be tested to hard.

There weren’t many in the room, sitting before her were Megatron with Soundwave standing at his left. There was also a green and purple Mech she didn’t recognise as well as the other members of Starscream’s Trine, Thundercracker and Skywarp. Whereas Thundercracker and the strange Mech had neutral expressions, Skywarp had a huge leering grin on his face. It was of course impossible to tell Soundwave’s expression but she could see Megatron’s. And it was worse than Skywarp’s.

“Elita One,” Megatron said in his rough voice as he looked her up and down. “I’m so pleased you could join us here on Earth, I’m sure you’re going to enjoy your stay here.”

Elita’ lip curled.

“I’m sure,”

“Such spirit,” Megatron chuckled as Starscream shoved her closer so that he could take her chin. She narrowed her optics but didn’t say anything.

“I don’t believe you’ve meet our resident Medic, Hook,” Megatron continued pleasantly, indicating the unfamiliar Mech.

“He’s going to be giving you a check up, make sure you’re fully functioning.”

Hook’s gave a small nod of acknowledgement but his expression still remained neutral. Elita wasn’t sure what to make of him, enemy bots were dangerous enough, ones you didn’t know even more so.

“Of course,” Starscream couldn’t help but say, Elita was surprised he hadn’t said anything up till now. “This little reunion wouldn’t have been possible without me, I made her capture a reality unlike Ramjet and Astrotrain.”

Megatron’s optics flicked over to Starscream’s face and he gave a nod.

“Yes, you performed very well today Starscream and no doubt you deserve some sort of reward.”

As Starscream’s smirked widened and he puffed out his chest, Megatron said. “Now what would make a good reward for you, Starscream?”

Elita could almost feel the red Seekers optics roving up and down her body. She repressed a shudder of revulsion.

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll think of something mighty leader,” he replied in an oily voice.

Megatron gave him a tight smile.

“I’m sure you will,”

“Now my dear, as much as I’d love for you to remain in our presence, you really should get your check up,” Megatron said in a tone of mock compassion as he turned his attention back to her.

“Thundercracker, escort her to Hook’s Medical bay, and then take her to my quarters,” Megatron ordered and the two Mechs nodded and moved forward.

As Thundercracker took hold of Elita’s arm, Megatron added.

“We’ll just be discussing your duties Elita, I let you know what they are later.”

Elita didn’t say anything, she simply allowed herself to be led away. The whole journey was in silence unless you counted the jeers and cat calls along the way.

_“Hey baby, come to see some real Mechs in action?”_

_“They don’t call me Thrust for nothing,”_

_“Nice armour, I wonder if she’s as good underneat?”_

_“She’s Prime’s whore, that’s good enough for me,”_

_“Think Megatron will share?”_

Elita kept her face neutral, though inside she burned with anger. How she wished she could kick these Mechs were it hurt, right between their.......

“We’re here,” Thundercracker said flatly as they arrived outside a door which Hook opened.

Elita was thankfull that it was this Seeker who had escorted her, she knew the others wouldn’t have been able to resist a grope.

The first thing that happened was that she was made to lie down on an examination berth with Thundercracker standing close by in case anything happened. Hook came over and started scanning her before doing a more thorough examination. Though Elita hated it, she could at least appreciate that Hook was very professional, while she was a patient, not improper thoughts would enter his processor.

“Well?” Thundercracker asked when Hook let her sit up at long last.

“All systems are functioning if a little over taxed,” Hook said, calmly wiping his hands. “And she’s malnourished but that’s easy enough to cure.”

Thundercracker nodded and indicated for Elita to get off the berth. Just as she did so, the Med Bay door opened and Skywarp swaggered in, a gleeful expression on his faceplates.

“Megatron’s got a little gift for you,” he said as he approached Elita.

She stared in horror as Skywarp revealed a tiny looking two piece armour, the type dancing Femmes would wears.

“I’ll pass,” she said, optics burning with fury.

Skywarp grinned.

“Sorry doll, but it’s Megatron’s orders. You put this on or we’ll..”

“Be forced to do it,” Thundercracker interrupted. He gave her a flat look.

“Do yourself a favour and put it on, otherwise the three of us will do it. You can go behind that screen,” he added, tossing his head in the direction of said screech.

Elita made her decision and quickly took the awful outfit off Skywarp who looked very disappointed. Behind the screech she quickly stripped off her armour, hot tears of anger prickling at the corners of her optics. The outfit left her legs and arms totally exposed, not to mention her midsection. Her chassis was only just covered but the armour covering her lower parts seemed ridiculously small it was a wonder it covered _anything_.

Finally, she stalked back out from behind the screech to be greeted by Skywarp whistle. As Thundercracker stepped forward to put cuffs back on her, she said. “What’s going to happen to my armour?”

“It’ll probably be put into storage,” he replied as he started leading her away, to Megatron’s quarters.

She only hoped that she would survive the night cycle with her valve intact.

**Megatron’s Log.**

Prime’s mate Elita One is finally mine after all these orns and now I will show Prime what it truly means to defy me. As I told Elita, I’m not going to tell him she is with me, not until it’s too late. He will know when she is broken but no longer cries for him. Then there will be only one who fills her Spark, her mind, her very being and it won’t be him.

I could easily take her now if I so wished but why end the game so soon. After all, the moment of anticipation is often the sweetest part of any conquest.

She lies chained to the end of my berth, and that’s where she’ll stay, for now. If she’s good I may give her a thermal blanket but that is merely a privilege which she hasn’t earned yet. She did not take the list of her new duties well, but that is to be expected. In an act of mercy, I did not deny her Energon for her cheeky glossia and let her eat it out of my hand. She did it very quickly.

I look forward to the coming cycles.

**Elita's data recorder**

They don’t know I have this small and portable data recorder on me. I don’t know quite how I managed to keep it from them, especially as....there aren’t many places to hide it.

Megatron is sleeping, which is why I am able to do this but I must be careful, I won’t let this be taken from me. Not like the other things, my freedom, my dignity and my love.

I don’t know how this story will end but I hope that when it does I am still fully functioning with my processor and....valve intact.

For now, I am untouched but if the leers are anything to judge by this is unlikely to last. Frankly it depends what Megatron allows with his troops in regards to me, he has power over me as much as I hate to admit it, it is unfortunately true.

But I should not be wallowing in self pity, after all my troops, my _Femmes_ are back on Cybertron and trapped in our wrecked base. Starscream of course claimed that they were also destroyed but I know my Femmes. It will take more than that to take them out. In the meantime, I can only hope they find a way out since I can nothing for them here as much as it pains me. Maybe Alpha Trion could help them, if he becomes concerned that I have not reported back.

I’m not recording any more, it is becoming a little over whelming and I need to recharge. I must be able to face the next cycle’s challenges and face them I will.

Goodnight Optimus.

 

 


End file.
